Heathertail
Heathertail is a beautiful light brown tabby she-catRevealed in The Sight, page 135 with heather-blue eyes.Revealed in The Sight, page 136 History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Heatherpaw is part of the patrol that finds Jaypaw drowning in the lake on his second day as an apprentice. She is with her mentor, Crowfeather, along with Breezepaw and his mentor, Whitetail. She asks Whitetail if he'd be okay, and Crowfeather tells her he'll be fine. :Heatherpaw is later seen talking to Lionpaw, Jaypaw's brother at a Gathering, and tells him that she has met Jaypaw before. Upon seeing Heatherpaw Lionpaw stops, thinking she is the prettiest she-cat he has ever seen. She asks Lionpaw if Jaypaw was recovering and he says that he's fine now. Heatherpaw tells Lionpaw that Jaypaw was so brave to go out on his own, even though he's blind, and Lionpaw feels a twinge of envy. She tells him she'd be miserable too if she was cramped in camp all day. Heatherpaw tells Lionpaw that she's been an apprentice for a moon and a half. When Lionpaw asks her if she's met Mousepaw, Heatherpaw says she's never met him, and she asks Mousepaw if Russetfur tried to get information out of him, since she tried to with her. Then, she introduces Lionpaw to Breezepaw and tells him that Breezepaw is the newest apprentice, and has been trying to boss around other apprentices since he became an apprentice. Heatherpaw teases Breezepaw by telling him that he'll be a warrior before he knows it, and then he can boss around all the apprentices he wants. She tells Lionpaw that he thinks that he can boss her around because his father is Crowfeather, her mentor. :She takes part in a battle with a dog pack on WindClan territory. She tears her claws through the dog's hind legs to help Lionpaw. Heatherpaw tells Brambleclaw that WindClan couldn't had chased the dogs off without ThunderClan's help, and also says that Lionpaw saved her from one of the dogs. When Breezepaw agrees with Crowfeather, that WindClan can fight on their own, Nightcloud scolds him, telling him that if ThunderClan wasn't there, Heatherpaw could've gotten hurt. :During the daylight Gathering, she competes with Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw's sister, in a mock battle, in which Hollypaw wins. Heatherpaw later wins the climbing contest, and Onestar tells Heatherpaw she may have the fattest rabbit as a reward. From the first minute Lionpaw shows certain feelings of love for Heatherpaw. Dark River :Lionpaw says hello to Heatherpaw, and she tells him that he doesn't seem too happy to see her. She tells him that she has been on her best behavior all moon so she can go to the Gathering. Heatherpaw gets happy when she sees Jaypaw, and tells Lionpaw, "You brought your brother!" which made Lionpaw a bit jealous. Jaypaw tells her that no one brought him to the Gathering and that he came with his own Clan. Heatherpaw apologizes to Jaypaw afterwards. :Heatherpaw talks to Lionpaw after a Gathering into secretly leaving camp to visit her. They meet in secret along the shared border until Hollypaw and her friend, Cinderpaw, discover them there. :Later, Heatherpaw finds a network of underground tunnels that lead from WindClan to ThunderClan. She tells Lionpaw and they resume meeting in secret again. There, they make up a Clan themselves, DarkClan, where Heatherpaw makes herself a leader as "Heatherstar", because she was the one who found the tunnels, and makes Lionpaw her deputy as "Lionclaw". :Lionpaw stops meeting with Heatherpaw after a meeting with Tigerstar in his dreams, where the former ShadowClan leader tells Lionpaw that he can't be a good warrior if he keeps meeting Heatherpaw. :He tells her this and she protests but then storms off with a broken heart, declaring that she hopes being a warrior for Lionpaw is worth it. :Heatherpaw returns later to the tunnels with Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Breezepaw to find three missing WindClan kits - Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit. Heatherpaw realizes that what she and Lionpaw started the whole trouble of the missing kits, and she understands that they cannot meet with each other anymore. Heatherpaw tells Lionpaw that he would make a good warrior and then goes back to her territory. Outcast :Lionpaw and Heatherpaw no longer meet, and both cats seem to be depressed about this. When Squirrelflight goes to WindClan to ask Crowfeather about the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water, it is obvious that Crowfeather doesn't really want to go, and argues, saying, "What about Heatherpaw's training?" Heatherpaw is jealous that Breezepaw gets to go to the mountains, when he doesn't even want to, and she says that she'd give her tail to go. When she says goodbye to Breezepaw, Heatherpaw tells Breezepaw that she will say goodbye to his Clanmates for him, and says that he will have an amazing story to tell the Clan when he gets back. Whitetail takes over as her mentor while Crowfeather is gone. Heatherpaw is not seen after this. Eclipse :When Lionpaw and Ashfur try to find the WindClan patrol, Lionpaw senses that Hollypaw thinks that he will start to see Heatherpaw again, but he knows that he doesn't want to see her again, because he's a loyal ThunderClan warrior. :When WindClan are attacking ThunderClan, Lionpaw finds Heatherpaw near the border with Crowfeather. He yells at her betrayal and Heatherpaw tells Lionpaw that Sedgekit was boasting about the tunnels, which was why everyone knew about them, but Lionpaw doesn't believe her. He almost kills Crowfeather when the warrior gets in his way, trying to get to Heatherpaw, but misses his neck, and Heatherpaw stops him before he kills Crowfeather. Heatherpaw is horrified by what Lionpaw had done. They separate when the fight starts to form, and Lionpaw tells Heatherpaw she will be his enemy forever. :After the sun disappears, Heatherpaw asks what was happening. Long Shadows :Heatherpaw is revealed to be a warrior, with the name Heathertail. :She first apppears in Lionblaze's first dream. She was splayed out in the mud, dead, with a gash down her body, from her neck to her tail. Her fur was soaked in blood, her lips were pulled back in a snarl, and her blue eyes stared sightlessly at the sky. When Tigerstar tells him that he fought her well, Lionblaze tells him this wasn't what he wanted for Heathertail. Tigerstar reminds Lionblaze about how she betrayed him, by telling WindClan about the tunnels. Lionblaze tells him that she didn't deserve to die like that, and Tigerstar tells him all traitors deserve to die. After the dream, visions of Heathertail's broken body fill Lionblaze's mind. :In Lionblaze's second dream, she appears again, lying dead in a lake filled with blood. Lionblaze gets scared that he'll end up killing Heathertail. He wishes that he could believe Heathertail, that the kits told WindClan about the tunnels, but he can't. He thinks of Heathertail as his enemy now because he's completely committed to ThunderClan. Lionblaze would never forgive her, but doesn't want her blood on his paws. :She confronts Lionblaze when he is traveling through the tunnels to get catmint, revealing her warrior name, Heathertail, when Lionblaze addresses her by her apprentice name. She is not very nice to Lionblaze but lets him pass back into ThunderClan territory without fighting, stating that she has no quarrel with ThunderClan and does not want to see any cat die. She also seems to know how close Lionblaze got to killing her, telling him not to end up like Tigerstar before she leaves the tunnels. Lionblaze appears to still have affection for Heathertail though he knows it can come to no good. Sunrise :When Lionblaze, Firestar, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Brambleclaw visit WindClan to learn more about the murder of Ashfur, Lionblaze sees Heathertail. All he can see in her eyes is cold contempt. Lionblaze thinks that she would kill him now for a couple of mousetails. Lionblaze was aware of her padding right behind him, her gaze piercing his pelt. Heathertail was seen standing off to one side, fixing her gaze on Lionblaze. She seemed to be daring him to strike out so that she could sink her claws into his fur. Breezepelt stands very close to her, and gives Lionblaze a mean look, indicating that Heathertail was his mate now, and Lionblaze gives him a glare as if to say he can have her. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : She now has an apprentice, Furzepaw. Fading Echoes :She first appears in one of Lionblaze's memories, that Jayfeather walks through. He sees Heathertail up on the rock in the cave, where he had saw Rock, looking at Lionblaze affectionately, and saying, "I am the leader of DarkClan!" :When Dovepaw and Ivypaw come to the WindClan camp, she wants to go with the patrol to look for more ThunderClan cats. Onestar asks Heathertail and Breezepelt to escort them back to ThunderClan. Breezepelt is being very bossy, growling unbrokenly at the apprentices, and she tells him, "No one died and made you leader." Heathertail tells Ivypaw and Dovepaw that they're bringing them back to ThunderClan camp, and Ivypaw argues, saying that Firestar will kill them. When Ivypaw and Dovepaw ask her how she knows where the ThunderClan camp is, she tells them that she's been there before. She's often putting Breezepelt down, and gets angry at him for being too harsh on Dovepaw and Ivypaw. She then tells Lionblaze in the ThunderClan camp that he needs to keep a better a eye on his apprentice, with a hint of a cold, scolding expression on her face. Night Whispers : In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits how Heatherpaw found the tunnels and convinced Lionpaw to join "DarkClan" with her. To Lionpaw, she seemed like the bravest, most devoted companion he could wish for. She saw Lionpaw as brave and loyal, and a great companion. Hawkfrost and Tigerstar soon put a stop to Lionpaw meeting with her, but Rock thinks Heatherpaw is not guilty of anything but selfishness, after all, they didn't do any direct harm by meeting each other, and luckily they never had to face each other in battle. Rock says that she was brave to enter the tunnels to search for the lost WindClan kits, but then again, maybe they wouldn't have gotten into the tunnels if she hadn't led them there by accident. Heathertail is not mentioned after this. Battles of the Clans :Heathertail explains the lost art of tunneling, and how the smallest cats used to be trained to dig tunnels under the moor. She says that some lead into other Clans' territories, giving them access to the Clans', or they can use them as escape routes. Heathertail says that some tunnelers were clumsier on the ground, because they were so used to the blackness of the tunnels. The job for tunneling was keenly fought over, and the training took twice as long as a warrior's training, and the injuries, and death, were common amongst them. :They learned to leave a clear scent trail, to help lead them throughout the caves. They learned that just because the wind would hit them on their muzzles, doesn't mean that they are close to the end of the tunnel. It could mean that their is an air shaft in the tunnel, allowing air to flow into it. Even the least experienced tunneler knows to listen for the sound of dripping water, or the river, since rivers are no places for WindClan cats, above ground or below ground. They learned to recognize the smell of underground animals, to not hunt them, but to stay away from them. After several moons of tunneling, the tunnelers were able to picture their route above ground, which was one of the skills that was highly prized among the Clan, and even other Clans.poo :Heathertail says that when they first arrived in WindClan's new territory, the senior warriors said that there were no tunnels under the ground, so every cat must be trained to fight above ground. :She also claims that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Breezepelt are the only ones who know about the underground tunnels. :She says that she shouldn't had explored underground with Lionblaze, but she was in love with him, so she risked everything to be with him. She says that her discovery nearly brought them to StarClan, and the games that they played ended up breaking their hearts. Trivia *In a chat with Erin Hunter, it was revealed that Heathertail is still in love with Lionblaze and does not have any romantic feelings for Breezepelt, but that their relationship is more complex than just friends.Revealed in the Sixth Erin Hunter Chat *It was later revealed in the 7th Erin Hunter Chat that Heathertail no longer loves Lionblaze.Revealed in the Seventh Erin Hunter Chat *Heathertail was once mistakenly described as a gray she-cat.Revealed in ''Long Shadows, page 161 Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters